


цвет розового вина

by igarashiriku



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga)
Genre: Aki Hayakawa's home, F/M, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, Memories, Power can't sleep, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/igarashiriku/pseuds/igarashiriku
Summary: а вообще денджи на самом-то деле все это нравится. вот так сидеть рядом с ней по ночам, слушать, как она спокойно сопит. волосы цвета розового вина выглядит слишком красиво на белой, ранее холодной ткани. кожа пауэр горячая, денджи чувствует это, когда укладывает свою голову на постель. он сидит на деревянном полу в квартире аки хаякавы, улыбаясь как дурак. просто потому что она рядом. разве он может надеяться на большее?
Relationships: Denji & Power (Chainsaw Man), Denji/Power (Chainsaw Man)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	цвет розового вина

**Author's Note:**

> я просто шел домой и резко захотел написать что-то милое по этим двоим. посвящаю своему любимому человеку.

денджи ненавидит тратить минуты драгоценного отдыха на что-то другое. или на кого-то другого, что сейчас является более приемлемым. светловолосый парнишка ругается себе под нос, тихо и невнятно, опускает голову, прожигая мнимую дыру в деревянном полу квартиры аки хаякавы. Он вытягивает ноги, стараясь не шуметь. просто потому что пауэр не так давно смогла уснуть. просто иначе ему вновь придется лежать рядом с ней, успокаивающе гладить по плечам и говорить, что все будет хорошо. нихуя не будет, и знают об этом все. просто так нужно говорить. просто других слов он не в состоянии найти.

а вообще денджи на самом-то деле все это нравится. вот так сидеть рядом с ней по ночам, слушать, как она спокойно сопит. волосы цвета розового вина выглядят слишком красиво на белой, ранее холодной ткани. кожа пауэр горячая, денджи чувствует это, когда укладывает свою голову на постель. он сидит на деревянном полу в квартире аки хаякавы, улыбаясь как дурак. просто потому что она рядом. разве он может надеяться на большее?

_— денджи, я не могу уснуть, — пауэр виновато улыбается, потирая указательными пальцами друг о друга и стараясь не смотреть светловолосому пареньку в глаза. — можешь остаться со мной ненадолго?_

_денджи вздыхает. конечно, он не откажет ей, выразит свое согласие легким кивком головы, из-за чего его взъерошенные светлые волосы разлетятся в разные стороны. пауэр сдерживает смешок, прикусывая нижнюю губу. пауэр редко смущается, но как же мило она это делает!_

если рассуждать логически, то денджи никому не нужен. просто очередной элемент системы, которым легко управлять. **блядский мусор**. вот что иронично: даже _такому_ мусору хочется быть любимым.

именно поэтому он находит себя стоящим на коленях у постели пауэр. денджи осторожно поглаживает эти волосы цвета розового вина, что навечно врезались в его память ярким пятном, как и красные острые рожки. он наклоняется ближе. если бы в комнате был включен свет, он мог бы заметить румянец ее щек. денджи нежно касается губами ее виска, чувствуя как горяча ее кожа. парень улыбается, мягко целуя щеку подруги. пауэр шумно выдыхает, и он прижимается лбом к ее обнаженному плечу. он тихо смеется.

денджи следует ползать у демона ада в ногах, только потому что благодаря нему он сейчас находится рядом с пауэр.

если в очередной раз подумать логически, денджи вряд ли доживет до двадцати. если послать логику ко всем демоническим хуям, которые только существуют в этом мире, то пауэр самый лучший вариант для него. но разве он признается? разве у него хватит смелости? он тратит ее в сражениях с демонами.  
пауэр тихо сопит, пока пальцы денджи переплетаются с ее тонкими пальчиками. пауэр крепко спит, когда чувствует себя в безопасности. парнишка снова улыбается. даже в жизни охотников на демонов должно быть что-то хорошее. то самое хорошее, о котором он говорит ей каждую ночь.


End file.
